


Confirmation

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adam is a sweetheart, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy, brian starts to act like a dad, grace is a bitch at doctor's office, grace starts to crush on roger, grace tips off the media, mixed feelings about pregnancy, roger begins to develop a crush on grace, roger suspects grace is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Still feeling a little drained from her experience with Freddie, Grace gets up the next morning to experience some unpleasant nausea attacks. Angry at how she feels and what she may have done, she takes an over the counter pregnancy test which confirms her suspicions. During the short flight with Adam, Roger and Brian she confides to Adam what the results were. Roger begins to develop a little crush on Grace while she feels the same way.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rhapsody Tour [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527800
Kudos: 5





	Confirmation

Episode 2: Positive Confirmation

Brian woke up the next day around 9, getting ready and meeting Roger in the corridor. The both of them were still in a bit of shock after what happened last night as both of them were unusually quiet. Adam came out of his room, yawning loudly with one hand behind his head. Roger came out of his room, wearing jeans with a black and white patterned shirt that had the top two buttons undone. The guitarist put his hand on the door handle to Grace’s room, giving the others a questioning look. 

Just then the door opened up, revealing Grace wearing casual tan chinos with a white button up shirt that had only two buttons fastened. She looked a little sleepy, her hair still wet from the shower, but alert. Roger’s eyes went straight to her chest, noticing a tattoo of a butterfly near her shoulder while Adam’s eyes went to her midriff which of course didn’t show anything except a small tattoo just above her waist of a small crown. 

Roger thought she looked rather sultry; more sexy than she usually presented herself. He could feel his libido faintly stimulated at her appearance; a little lust was starting to form in his mind and other places as well. The way she looked at him, though heavy lidded eyes and that wet hair surprised the drummer. It had to have been the shirt, he told himself. She looked damn sexy to him. 

“Morning guys,” Grace hid a little yawn; Brian caught the faint smell of ginger and wondered if it was her shampoo that smelled like that. “so who’s hungry?” 

“I think we are!” Adam bounced down the hall followed by Brian and Grace with Roger right behind them, ogling Grace’s butt in secret. 

“So are you the worse for wear for your experience?” the guitarist asked as he jabbed the elevator button. Brian could see Roger right behind Grace and through his long friendship with the drummer could tell that he was forming dirty thoughts in his mind. The two musicians’ eyes met over Grace’s shoulder, Brian giving a little shake of his head teasingly. Roger pretended to look down the pianist’s shirt, a lusty grin on his features clear as day. Adam nudged Roger on one arm, telling him to be nice and to keep it in his pants for the time being. 

“Nope. Could do with a nap later on. It’s a draining experience.” she replied, leaning against the elevator doorframe. Freddie had been kind to her, not draining all of her energy like she expected but still she would need need a few days to recuperate. 

“Did you get any rest at all last night?”

“I did, Adam. Just not enough. I know we’re heading over to Vegas today so I want to be prepared.” 

“You heard right,” Roger beamed at her. “we are heading over to the private airstrip in order to take a private plane. You get to go with us. In about 8 hours the trucks will come in.” 

“We get there before them and we won’t have any of our stuff to rehearse with.” they got into the elevator, Adam pressing G for ground floor. Roger positioned himself across from Grace, his eyes darting to her uncovered belly to her face to make sure she didn’t notice him. The only two buttons she had fastened had covered up her chest area and most of her upper torso. The drummer briefly entertained the thought of him slipping his hands around her limber body while giving her a kiss on the neck… 

“They need us for some publicity stuff. The tour manager’s booked us with a press junket for an hour or two. Then we get to be tourists!” 

“Well don’t gamble in Vegas. I for one will probably sleep on the plane, recovering enough from last night to get in a tour of the Hoover Dam.” Grace teased with a grin on her face. 

“You don’t want any publicity?” Brian pretended to be shocked. 

“Who, me?” Grace pulled a compact out of the back pocket of her pants, pulled out a lip balm crayon and put a thin layer on her lips. “I have all the press I could ever need.” she batted her eyes at Brian with a grin on her face. 

The elevator now had a faint smell of strawberries in it as the bell clanged and opened up. Roger inhaled the fruity fragrance for a moment before he exited, following the others to the usual breakfast spread in the dining area off the lobby. 

“You still look a little pale,” Adam observed when Grace sat down next to him. “sure you’re OK to fly?” 

“I’ll be fine, Adam. You’ll see.” underneath the tabletop, Adam’s hand reached for Grace’s, pressing both to her midsection in a wordless question as to whether she knew for sure yet. The pianist gazed right into his eyes and gave a slight shake of the head. “Goddamn,” she swore, both hands flying up to her left ear. 

“What?” the men watched her remove the backing from her earring and pull out the stud. 

“This idiot earring keeps giving me trouble,” it was silver, shaped like a sitting cat, and painted gold in the center. “it must be plated with a real irritant.” 

“Your ear looks a little green.” Brian peered closer, brushing her hair out of the way to see a faint green stain on her earlobe. 

“Does it?” Grace checked in her compact. “Well shit. These earrings have to go.” she removed both of them and put them in her pocket. “I really liked those cat earrings.” 

“We can be on the lookout for a new pair for you,” Roger offered, taking a swig of his glass. 

“Oh I couldn’t ask that. You guys have done enough for me. When I get home I’ll look into a new pair. Maybe I’ll be lucky enough to find a pair just wandering around a street fair or something. You never know.” Grace liked the idea of a challenge and seemed to perk up some more. 

“So what are we going to do on the flight? It’s going to take most of the day to get there! Shall we continue Freddie’s tradition of travel Scrabble?” Adam brought out a pocket dictionary triumphantly, thumping it down on the table. “I can’t let you guys continue to win!” 

“You’re on, Adam!” Roger and Brian said together, making Grace laugh. 

When breakfast was over Grace went back to her room to pack up her belongings. She concealed the ginger ale bottles in one suitcase then packed up her tablet, phone and toiletries in the carryon bag. A bout of nausea assaulted her unpleasantly, making her groan in frustration, snatching the box of tests, ripping one open and disappearing into the bathroom, growling, “I have to know now! Screw waiting!” 

Five minutes later she had her answer. 

“Big fucking positive.. fuck it all just when my life was starting to get interesting..” she mumbled, throwing the test away. “Now I have to play nice and not fucking drink.. I wanted to have fun!” 

Angrily Grace got up and got her things together, mind going a mile a minute. It was definitely Tom’s as he was the only one she’d had sex with recently and she had no idea how to get a hold of him. Did she even want to get a hold of him? He was just a one night stand and they didn’t mean anything to her or him. Word was going to get out about her condition when she wouldn’t be able to hide it any more so Grace set herself the task of thinking about how to alert the press covertly. Tom would probably see the media about it if he paid any kind of attention. 

The media would be able to connect the dots and deduce whose child it was but for now Grace was concerned more with leaking a rumor to get people talking. She had a few useful contacts in the media who would pay her top dollar for any information that she had. They didn’t call them stalkerazzi for nothing, she had to grin to herself. 

For now she had to tell Adam and only him. The pianist picked up her bags and marched off down the hall to meet her friends in the limo. 

**

“Well here we go, about 6 hours off in the air!” Adam threw himself in the chair closest to the back, Brian and Roger sat themselves down nearer the front, Grace joined the singer with a little smile. 

“So what’s up? Going to sleep on me, is that it?” he checked his Instagram account then snapped a picture of the two of them with a big grin, captioning it: Me with our brilliant pianist, @PianoBird! Grace got closer to him, he put his arm around her shoulders while she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“No but I want to talk to you about something,” Grace told Adam while he looked mystified for a moment. “perhaps I can explain it better by a simple gesture.” 

“OK.” Grace glanced over at the others to see that they weren’t moving around or trying to get their attention. She took Adam’s hand and placed it over her midsection, checking his reaction. The singer looked a bit confused at first then realization dawned on him; a smile on his face while Grace did not smile at all. Her lips tightened and became a flat line, she looked very downcast as Adam glanced downwards, his eyes riveted to her stomach. 

“It’s not welcome is it?” he guessed, seeing her unhappy face. Adam’s first natural reaction would have been joyful when a close female friend told him she was pregnant. He’d never seen a situation where it was unwanted before. The singer knew that these kind of situations definitely happened but didn’t have any personal experience with them. 

“That’s right,” she affirmed, drawing her jacket closer around her, withdrawing her hand from Adam’s which still rested on her belly. “you can keep your hand there as long as you want, provided the others don’t notice.” 

“Good. I have no intention of removing it,” he made her laugh. “is it Tom’s?”

“I’m sure it is. He was the last one to stick his dick up me.” Adam lightened up his touch a little bit, nearly caressing Grace which she rather enjoyed. 

“I love how you’re so blunt. What are you going to do now?”

“Well, I want to start a little press buzz about this. I can do it easily,” Grace’s eyes sparkled with mischievous intent. “I need to get this confirmed in an office and have a screening ultrasound to know how old it is. If I leak a few pics of me entering and leaving a GYN’s office the story would write itself.”

“How devious! How original!” Adam started giggling. “You’ll leak the rumor and fleece a nice profit off of them too!” 

“I have a few useful contacts which got me a very tidy sum after Tom and I leaked pics of ourselves.”

“How much?”

“Oh, it was a top story for a week so Tom and I both netted a cool million each.” 

“Gaming the system, I love it.” Adam gave her a high five, other hand still on her belly. “You’re just adding to the Queen family, Grace. Do you think you’ll keep it?” he asked in a low voice, putting his head next to hers. 

“I don’t know, Adam,” she confessed. “I had a horrible mother and she’ll hunt me down if she ever escapes the facility she’s in-I couldn’t endanger a child like that whether it’s in or out. She could seriously hurt me and either end my pregnancy or kill my kid.” 

“Maybe you want to think twice about leaking any info out there,” he hinted gently. “if you’re really worried about your safety.” 

“You two OK back here?” Brian had gotten up but they didn’t hear them approach. Adam snatched his hand away from Grace with a furtive look on his face. “Something going on?” 

“No. I was telling Adam a bit about my mom and how I refuse to live my life in fear.” 

Brian looked like he wanted to say something else but refrained wisely. Roger shot him a questioning look but the guitarist didn’t know what to think. Adam got up and shuffled over to the two bandmembers with a “Thanks for telling me about that, Grace.” 

“You’re welcome, Adam. Now it’s time for me to catch 40. Damn I’m freakin’ tired!” she stood up and stretched out, causing her shirt to ride up and give them a glimpse of her crown tattoo. 

“Did you get that because of us?” Roger had a few tattoos of his own. 

“Why yes I did!” Grace plunked herself down in a seat near them. “Now mind your game doesn’t get too rowdy, OK?” 

“OK..,” Roger pouted. “you’re taking your chances.” 

“Oh I can sleep through a thunderstorm.” Brian bent over her, twiddling with a knob at the base of the seat that made the back drop so she could lie on it and be more comfortable. “Whoops!” the seat lurched and swung itself back so suddenly Grace was jolted backwards. 

“Oh sorry!” Brian put his hand on her stomach to prevent her from sliding back while she got her bearings. Grace blushed a little bit, giving Adam a look while she started laughing, echoed by all of them. 

“You trying to kill me, Brian?” the pianist teased him. “Gonna have to try harder than that!” 

“No, it’s OK,” his hand was still on her. “All right?” 

“Yes I’m fine, thank you.” he left her and went to the others, Roger was already starting to set up the Scrabble game. Grace buried herself in her leather jacket, relaxed and comforted by the knowledge that her friends were present, then drifted off to sleep amid the chattering of the game. 

Adam couldn’t really concentrate on the game, something that Roger and Brian were quick to pick up on. His mind was buzzing with Grace’s news and the knowledge that her mother could come after her any day, and that the crafty pianist was going to leak a rumor about her condition to get people talking. He didn’t like the thought that Grace was already considering giving up her unborn child but he respected her decision not to put her child in danger. 

“Earth to Adam.” Roger snapped his fingers in front of him. 

“Sorry, guys I was preoccupied.” 

“Clearly,” Brian cleared off the tiles. “what’s on your mind?” 

Willing himself not to glance over at Grace, Adam looked at his two friends. “I have a friend who’s not on the tour but confided to me that he’s facing one of those life changing events and doesn’t know what to do.” 

“What kind of situation?”

“Roger, he wants to marry his girlfriend but he’s aware that she comes from a snobby family who do not approve of him,” he invented wildly. “he doesn’t really care about the approval per se but he’s aware his life will be hell if he marries her. They’re vicious people.” 

“How much does he love her then?” Roger picked up 7 tiles from the bag. 

“I don’t think he loves her enough to submit to all kinds of snob hell. He’s in two minds about it. Seriously if he knows they’re gonna hound him and be nasty I would say walk away.” 

“What about the girl? Does she stand up to her family at all?”

“She’s pretty neutral.” 

“Then dump her,” Roger proclaimed, lying down three tiles. “she isn’t worth the huge problems if she doesn’t stick up for herself.” 

“Thought so too.” Adam could always count on Roger to tell it like it is for which he would always be grateful. Brian tended to dance around the truth and prevaricate some but Roger would never do that, preferring to cut it short and be blunt. 

“So come on, let’s forget about our woes and get back in the game!” Brian enthused, picking out several tiles which made Adam and Roger groan. 

Four hours later Adam and Roger were playing on their phones, Brian was finishing reading an article in a science magazine when he glanced over the landscape of Nevada, admiring the rusty colored desert. It had been several years since they’d played Vegas and unlike the never changing landscape he knew the Vegas strip had changed many times. The guitarist never gambled, preferring like Grace to get out and see the sights instead. 

Speaking of Grace, he leaned over to take a look at her. She was still sleeping comfortably, her color was looking better since the morning. Brian was a firm believer in her sensitive abilities now as Freddie really and truly spoke through her to them. The spirit of Freddie revealed things about all three of them that only Freddie knew so he was convinced. When he had gone back to his room the previous night Brian had become emotional and so had Roger, overwhelmed with all that had happened. 

It was a wonderful thing that Grace had done for them, opening herself up to let Freddie speak through her. Roger gazed up at Brian, seeing he was studying Grace with his eyes. 

“She has a gift, Brian,” the drummer said simply. “I got so emotional last night after we were done. Just the realization that was him talking. He knew us and knows us still. It hurt a lot, saying goodbye to him.” Roger’s voice cracked. 

“At least we got to say goodbye to him this time..” Brian mumbled, feeling Adam wrap him in a big hug which was extended to Roger. 

**

Grace woke up in time for the plane to begin its descent towards the airport. Thankful that the seat belts did their job in restraining them, the plane was able to land smoothly without an issue. She didn’t like to fly very much but with Roger, Adam and Brian she was more relaxed than ever before. They disembarked, got supper at a local diner, then entered their rooms at the Rio. 

“Don’t Penn and Teller do magic here?” 

“They’re out of town and our venue is across the street, pretty much!” Adam pointed out the window. “These rooms have such a great view! Want to come out and play with me?” 

“I have to make a quickie appointment, remember?” Grace did a quick Google search to find out which OB-GYN was the most top rated, called the number, then got a quick time slot at 4:30 due to a cancellation. Adam watched her sink down onto the couch looking worried so he sat down next to her and grasped her hand. 

“You’ll do what’s right.” he said comfortingly. “I have no doubts about that.” 

“Thanks. I have a long way to go before I make any decisions. I just need a confirmation so I can give it to the doctor traveling with us. He should know at any rate.” 

“Yes definitely. When are you going to tell Roger and Brian?” 

“Tell us what?” Roger and Brian entered the room. The drummer looked out the window and gave a long whistle. “I got screwed on the view! Your room has a much better view of the strip than mine!” 

“Do you need to tell us something?” Brian gently prodded the pianist. “Are you OK?” 

“Yeah-I need to go and run out to the local doc,” Grace did not have the energy to lie. “I need a quick flu shot.” 

“Oh that’s right we were supposed to get them!” Adam exclaimed. “I’ll get mine tomorrow-I really don’t want to get jabbed tonight.” 

“Well, I’m not taking any chances,” Grace stood up, her shirt was riding a little high on her hips, giving the guys a nice view of her lower back when she stooped to pick up her small purse. “see you guys in about half an hour.” 

“Bye.” 

The others glanced at each other as she left. “She’s got good color now,” Roger rapped his knuckles along the windowsill. “should we go check out Vegas?” 

“I don’t want to lose my money, shall we go take a tour of the strip itself?” Brian inquired, eager to familiarize himself with their surroundings. 

“That sounds like fun.” Adam agreed, his mind still on Grace for a minute. 

“Come on then.” Roger led the way out of the room and down to the elevator. 

**

Grace tipped off her two media contacts, making sure they knew what she was up to and attempting to look somewhat secretive, opened up the door to the gynecologist’s office and went inside. Once she was in there she became very uncomfortable. She took the paperwork, filled it out, then waited for the medical assistant to call her back. 

In the waiting room there were a few other women, one with a husband and one without one, both very obviously pregnant. Grace was happy she’d worn her black trucker hat that had been studded with rhinestone flowers to shield her face. She hid her disgust for the other occupants of the room well, observing that the two of them were staring at her rather obviously and rudely. 

Dropping any polite pretense, Grace glared at them openly now, intentionally dropping her pen and bending over to get it in direct mockery of the others. A delightfully evil idea sprang to her mind so she went up to the desk and asked in a loud voice, “Can we speed things up here? I have a photo shoot in less than an hour! This body earns me top dollar and I gotta flaunt it!” 

Now the two staring women were glaring at her for tying the tails of her shirt up so they saw every inch of her skinny body. Surely enough the medical assistant came to take her back. Grace took a test they needed to confirm her pregnancy, was led into a dark room, told to drop her pants and put her heels in the stirrups. 

“Like I really want a goddamn ultrasound,” she mumbled but obediently did so. “fucking stupid.” 

The tech came in, gave her a transvaginal ultrasound which was every bit as uncomfortable as the name suggested, then told her everything was normal. “Judging by the shape of it and length, it’s about 9 weeks.” 

“Super.” Grace’s tone was icy; she refused to look at the monitor at all. The pianist accepted the printout of the embryo, shoved it into her purse and thanked the tech for performing the exam. Grace knew that the doctor on the tour would talk to her about the pregnancy and risks etcetera so she wasn’t going to waste time with a doctor she didn’t know and didn’t trust. 

“Time to get out of here.” she received her flu shot, then pushed open the double door. A gust of wind ruffled her shirt, flying open so her whole belly was on display up to her bra line. “That’s a million dollar view!” Grace giggled to herself as she pushed the shirt down. 

At about 10 PM that night Grace was dressed for bed. lying languidly on the bed, her mind still reeling with the positive confirmation that day when there was a knock at her door. “Enter!” 

“Hey!” Roger greeted her, striding into the room and sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed. “What’s going on? A little jet lag?” 

“Maybe. I’m still a little lethargic,” her left hand dangled over the side of the bed, prompting Roger to reach for it. “it’s been a long day.” 

“Are you sure that’s all? I thought you saw what the media has invented about you now.” 

“They did what?” 

“See for yourself,” Roger showed her the newest headline from a gossip rag: QUEEN PIANIST PREGNANT? There was a picture of Grace entering and leaving the doctor’s office. The drummer watched as she pulled her right hand up and put it to her eyes as if to block out the light. “Grace Mitchell, notorious for breaking up a millionaire’s marriage and sleeping with pop rock singer Tommy Black, was seen entering a gynecologist’s office which sparked rumors of a possible pregnancy. Look at the picture they have.” 

Grace withdrew her hand with a sigh, focusing on Roger’s phone. “They photoshopped my body!” there was a little bump that had been rather badly grafted onto her figure as she was leaving the doctor’s office. 

“So you’re not?” Roger watched her closely. 

“Well, look at me,” she opened up her shirt. “is there any alteration in there that anyone can see?” 

“I don’t see anything.” my god she had a perfect body! Roger thought devilishly. How I’d like to press her flesh someday! The crown tattoo took his attention; he started tracing it with his fingers which were warm and calloused from so many years of playing the drums. Grace watched him, seeing his dark blue eyes and blonde hair so close to her hand. It puzzled Grace that she didn’t notice how attractive Roger was until now when he was just inches away from her. He didn’t look like he’d aged since his 40th birthday.

“Do you feel anything?” the pianist took Roger’s hand and pressed them to her midsection like she had done with Adam earlier. A little flush of pleasure surged through her while Roger felt the same thing go through him. He admired her long fingers which had brilliant ruby red polish on the nails. There were no fake nails on her; they made an annoying clacking sound on the piano when she played. 

“No, I don’t. That doesn’t mean that you couldn’t be pregnant, Grace.” Roger glanced over at her with a very gentle and sweet look in his eyes. The pianist was taken aback for a moment by the look, then matched it with one of her own. The drummer felt like he was seeing a different side of her which he liked very much. She wasn’t always bold and somewhat crass; behind closed doors she was as human and vulnerable like anyone else. 

“I’m getting a blood test for that, Roger. They have my cell number so I will get the call and relay the info to our doctor.” 

“All right. Keep us in the loop, OK? Do you really feel all right?” he could see Grace fading away into sleep before his eyes and grew a little alarmed at it. 

“I’m all right, Rog,” she closed her eyes. “I have insomnia and I take sleeping medicine at night to help me. This is normal.” 

“You seem sure.” he hadn’t moved his hand from where it was. Grace felt very small and somehow fragile to him which reinforced his belief that she was definitely someone to be protected. The drummer felt again his lusty desire and a more protective nature emerge from his mind. When she looked vulnerable like she did currently Roger wanted to protect her more than ever. 

Brian barged in with his phone, calling Grace but Roger put his hand up to stop him. The guitarist stopped short of the bed where he could see his friend lying asleep on top of the covers. 

“Doesn’t she ever sleep in the bed?” Brian giggled. “Is she pregnant, do you know?”

“Says she’s getting tested.” Roger stood up, spread the blankets over Grace’s form, then turned out the lights. 

“If she is pregnant what do we do?”

“What we always do. Play and tour! She can continue as long as she feels able.” Roger spoke confidently, steering his friend out to the hallway. Brian wasn’t so sure, yet both of them had been through the pregnancy rodeo more than once. Roger had two kids from his marriage to Dominique; Brian had 3 from his previous marriage so they knew what sort of hormonal hurricane Grace was likely to turn into. 

“I must say this is turning into an interesting tour,” Brian remarked as he slid his keycard into the slot on his door. “Grace is adding some color in it with the media covering her every move and now a possible pregnancy on the horizon. As long as she can perform and feels able to do so will be good.” 

“That’s right!” 

“And you, Roger! Don’t think I don’t notice all the looks you’ve been giving her! I think you have a crush and want to have sex with her.”

“Bri!”

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Brian cut him off. “she’ll have a lot to deal with whether she is pregnant or not. I don’t want you complicating things.” 

“Listen to you being all defensive,” the drummer was amused. “first you hated her now you’re her surrogate dad.” 

Brian turned a little red but didn’t deny it. “Well I was wrong about her at first. Aren’t I allowed to be wrong?” 

“No.” Roger teased. 

“Fair enough,” Brian sassed right back. “goodnight.” 

“Night.” Roger went into his room, got ready for bed, then lay awake for a few more minutes, wondering about Grace. He imagined that he, Adam and Brian would be the only ones happy about her condition as Grace was likely to be angry and confused about what she wanted to do. Fortunately she didn’t have to do anything about it right away. The drummer had been through this before of course and while others might say it was a hormonal mess right from the start, Roger preferred to call it a ‘sleeper storm’, something that crept up on a woman through time and through the last month until birth it was a complete typhoon of emotion and pain. 

Brian had told him Grace and Adam had been discussing something on the plane over to Nevada in secret so Roger wondered if Adam already knew. The two of them were the same age and Adam was very approachable, likeable, etc. Roger was only a handful of years older than Grace but he knew Adam had a sixth sense where people were concerned. He seemed to know instantly when someone was distressed in any way whereas Roger and Brian were not that intuitive. 

Even though Grace hadn’t known them for very long she seemed to trust Roger a little more than Brian. The drummer sensed that she needed a little time to warm up to the two queens-after all she’d been a fan of Queen since the 80s and had to adjust from seeing them on a poster to in person. 

A little grin lit up Roger’s face. He would love it if Grace was pregnant; he’d secretly enjoy watching her get bigger-the tour was going to last almost six months maybe more. Roger and Brian could help counsel her when she was having a hard day to say the least. 

His phone buzzed. Roger unlocked it and saw an Instagram post from Grace. The picture was of her slender midsection with the crown tattoo in the foreground. One of her hands was resting on the far side yet the ruby red of her nails were visible. The caption read: One little test has the potential to change your life forever. There were already several hundred likes and well wishes including Adam’s. His message read: No matter what we still love you! (smiley face). 

Roger yawned and closed his eyes, turning his phone off. Sounded like she already got the test results back, he thought. And they were positive.


End file.
